Nothing Wrong With Driving Fast
by Paranoid Crack Abuser
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi, Famous racer and player, gets lost in this little town out in nowhere. Kagome Higurashi, 'ex' racer, is living in that little town, with a mystery past. To people who like to drive really fast, There's nothing wrong with driving fast
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic so be a little easy on my ok? Anyway I'm writing this story for my baby cousin who apparently is in LOVE with cars and racing.

Summary: Inuyasha, famous racer, on his way to win the Shikon Cup, finds himself in this little town that is in the middle of nowhere. Then there's Kagome, 'ex' racer, with quite a mysterious past, is now living in that little town. Both got they're ways on racing 'cause there's nothing wrong with a little really fast driving... right?

Inuyasha Takahashi: 24

Miroku Kaazana: 24

Izayoi Takahashi: 41

Sesshomaru Takahashi: 27

Kagome Higurashi: 22

Sango Hirikotsou: 23

Shippo Kitsune: 6

Rin Ofuda: 22

* * *

Nothing Wrong With Driving Fast

Chapter 1

Just me, you, and the S.O.B Stain

Kyoto...

_Gotta go faster..._

I scrubbed on the grease stain that stuck to the hood of my car. The old pale gray rag moving in circular motions, but the grease won't budge. I wrinkled my nose as the foul stench of grease entered my nose. I scrubbed harder but it was no use. I got up and threw the rag away. Right now, the rag seemed to smell worse than the grease.

I walked over to the pale red couch and flopped down on it. I ran my hands through my waist-deep, silver, hair and let out a sigh. My jeans now had rips where my knees lay and my gray t-shirt was now slightly darker. My dog ears twitched to the sound of the garage door that was opening.

A man by the age of 24 was standing the in a pair of black jeans and a purple muscle shirt. His black hair pulled pack into a small ponytail at the back of his head. His violet eyes were serious yet playful. He walked to me and smirked.

"Hey Inuyasha you've been working on that for an hour, you done yet?" He asked.

"Stupid son-of-a-bitch stain won't come off" I muttered.

"Tsk, Tsk, mind your language Inuyasha."

"Like you would know any better, Miroku." I replied with a smirk.

"You look like a mess, seriously you need a bath, and you reek!" He said holding his nose and waving his hands in motion as if blowing away the smell.

"Miroku..." I growled and gave him a nice bop on the head and he winced.

"OW OW ok!" He whimpered in pain, suddenly he grinned "Inuyasha why do you abuse so hard?" He fell over dramatically.

"Why must I endure this pain?" He sighed dramatically he received a familiar whack from his silver haired friend.

"You're such a dramatic ass Miroku" I snorted. Miroku recovered and said, "Anyway you reaaaaally need a bath right now" stressing on the word _really_. The a sly grin appeared on his face, "you know we should go and get a nice bath in our hot tub," He got a glint in his eyes, "And invite some girls over"

"Miroku, you do know that the only girl that would go with you would have to be a slut, drunk...and possibly from rehab" I grinned at him.

Then Miroku went to his navy blue sports bag and pulled out a purple t-shirt. He showed it to me with a cocky smirk on his face. I looked at the shirt and it had a huge heart with in big bold red letters **'WE LOVE YOU MIROKU!!!!' **

"See Inuyasha, people love me!" and he added, "and so do the ladies"

"Well I got something way better"

I smirked and pulled out something from my bag. I showed to Miroku and he got a huge sly grin on his face.

"Inuyasha! You bad dog!" He said smirking. "So Inuyasha are you gonna keep it or..."

Miroku snatched it from my hands and took a big whiff of it. I grinned as I was about to pull the trick on him

"Give me 50 bucks and I'll let ya keep it" Miroku pulled out a 50 and grinned from ear to ear.

"It's worth every penny" He smacked a fifty onto my hand. I took one glance at him and made my way to the door. Miroku gave a dreamily sigh and it looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. "Ahhh, Victoria's Secret..."

I opened the door and made sure I was in position when I needed to make a dash for it.

"Oh? By the way Miroku" I was smirking so widely.

"Mmmm, I love Victoria's Secret..." He said still holding it.

"Yea those belong to the crazy 80-year-old lady down the street" I grinned and made a used my demonic speed to get me into my sleek, black, Mercedes Benz. Halfway there I heard Miroku shout,

"INUYASHA YOU ASS!!! YOU GAVE ME MISS UZIKI'S BRAAAA!!!!!"

* * *

Out in the Tokyo unknown area...

I steered the wrench while I was screwing on the nuts to the bumper to make sure it would fit their nice and tightly so it wouldn't fall off. I sighed as I continued to steer it, sweat forming on my forehead, I stopped and inspected it to make sure it was in tight.

"INUYASHA YOU ASS!!! YOU GAVE ME MISS UZIKI'S' BRAAAA!!!!!"

'_Huh? What was that?'_ I looked around but no one was here. _'Strange...' _I shrugged and got back to work.

I looked back at it take make sure it was screwed on tightly. Nodding in satisfaction I pulled myself out from under the car. I wiped brow as the heat was catching up to me. My white tank top was now a dingy brown from all the work, my dark blue washout jeans were slightly ripped, and my shoes were worn out. _'Looks like we're gonna head to town to buy more supplies'_ I thought.

"Whew, It's so hot..." I said to myself.

"MAMA! MAMA! OHHH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A child's voice erupted in the garage and then out popped a little fox demon.

Bright orange hair lay on his head in a shaggy motion, emerald green eyes that sparkled like jewels and shined with innocence, a small little nose, and lips that were curved into a smile. He had a plain green shirt with a soccer print on it, slightly stained blue jeans, and Nike shoes that were useful for running and sports. Being a fox demon he, of course, had demonic features like his fangs and his dull pointed claws, and the most noticeable, his beige coloured fluffy fox tail.

"Mama I finally found you! Sango is looking for you and she's really worried!" he continued, "You shouldn't be out! Especially with your injuries!" He said worriedly. I bent down to his level and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm fine Shippo see? I'm walking fine! Those things are just scratches..." He didn't look reassured.

"But Mama..." He was whimpering, "I don't want to lose you, you got hurt like old Mama but that time old Mama didn't come back! I don't wanna lose Mama again..."

Tears were forming in his eyes, "I don't wanna lose you like I lost my other Mama!" By now he was bawling. I gathered him in my arms and whispered soothing word in his ears_. 'I didn't know Shippo felt like this...'_

"Don't worry Shippo, I will always be with you, I'm not going anywhere" He looked up at me, "Even if I'm not here, I'll always be right here" I pointed to his heart.

"Pinkie Promise?" He held up his pinkie.

I smiled, "Pinkie Promise" I attached my pinkie with his and we shook on it. He laughed and his usual cheery mood was back.

"Mama Can we go take a bath?" His voice was chirpy.

"Alright Ship, let's g-"I felt weight coming from behind me and I toppled on the ground. _'What th-'_

"Urghhh..." I groaned.

"Aha! Gotcha Kagome!" A female voice from behind me chirped.

"Rin get off her, or you'll re-open her wounds" A stronger female voice replied. I felt the weight lift off and I got up.

In front of me was a 22-year-old girl by the name of Rin Ofuda. She was a few inches shorter than me; she had strait dark brown hair with a little ponytail to the side, light brown eyes that bubbled with excitement and rosy lips that were in a smile. She had a dark purple shirt that had a white flower design on it, beige cargo skirt to match with it, and white sneakers. Rin was my super energetic and hyper girl who was always cheerful. She was younger than me by a few months so she was like a little sister to me.

Beside her was a woman that was just a bit taller than me with long dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, chestnut eyes and rosy red lips. She had a light blue t-shirt with white around the edges, a nice blue denim skirt, and plain flip flops. That was Sango a mature woman that was usually calm but had temper problems. To me, Sango is my older sister.

Sango motioned her hand towards me and I took it. She pulled me off the ground and I dusted myself off.

"Kagome, do you feel any uneasiness? Headache? Back pain?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Sango, I'm fine! Really!" I sighed. She let it go but she didn't look convinced.

"Mama Can we go to the springs now?" Shippo asked.

"Ok Shippo, hey any of you guys wanna come with me to the springs?" I asked.

"Ohh, I am craving a nice bath right now..." Rin said with a dazed look on her face.

"But Kagome I have to change your bandages" I sighed. _'Man they are she is so stubborn! It doesn't hurt... just the memories that I carry with it...'_

* * *

I entered the mansion and then a girl with short brown hair and olive green eyes. She was wearing a grey shirt with an old black skirt that went around her ankles, an apron hung loosely at her waist and she was wearing black flats.

"Welcome home Master Inuyasha, would you like anything?" She said politely.

"No just go do something, clean or whatever, Yami" I waved my hand lazily.

"Yumi" She looked a bit disappointed.

"Keh" I brushed past her and headed up the stairs to room. I went to the right and past three bedroom doors until I came to a large oak brown door. I reached for the knob, turned it, and pushed the door open. My eyes greeted a very familiar sight.

The walls were a nice color of tan that went well with the white carpet on the floor. To the upper tight side of the room was a king-sized bed with satin red silk sheets and fluffy white pillows. Right next to it was a nightstand with a white lamp on it; a bit farther to the left was a large oak brown desk with a computer, printer, scanner, ECT. A little bit farther on the left to the desk was a nice crimson red couch with a loveseat couch to its right and a recliner to its left. In front of it was a glass coffee table with a few posters of him and some magazines. In front of the coffee table was a nice huge plasma plat screen TV with a DVD player, VCR, and an Xbox 360. Across it was a large white wardrobe that could hold the amount 800 pieces of clothing. In the middle was a round red carpet with two blue bean bag chairs on it. On the lower left side of the wall was a door that led to his bathroom. Anyone could have guessed that it was his room.

I walked over to the bathroom and stripped myself from my clothing. I threw them in a plastic bin beside the trash can. I entered the shower and turned it on. I felt the hot drips of water fall on me as I began to wash ma long silver hair. Soon I drowned in my thoughts.

'_Tomorrow is the finals... I'll be against 199 other racers... and each is going for the Shikon Cup... But in the race. I'M gonna win, get more rich, and get all the ladies!' _I smirked. It wasn't really that hard to get ladies right now. I'm practically the hottest man in Kyoto, and I'm probably one of the biggest players in Japan. My relationships never lasted more than a week except for the crazy bitch Kikyo, who was a week and a half. I snapped out of thoughts when ii noticed my skin get wrinkly. I got out of the shower, dried myself with a towel and got dressed I exited the bathroom and plopped myself on the bed. The coolness of the silk sheets sent a wave of shivers through my body.

Then footsteps could be heard heading towards my door. The door flew open and there was Miroku for some strange reason was smirking,

"Inuyasha I didn't know you screwed old ladies too." I fell off the bed and Miroku burst in laughter. I got up and I was fuming.

"I do NOT screw old ladies you dipshit! She..." I mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that Inuyasha? I didn't hear you" Tears were forming in his eyes as he was trying to calm himself from the laughter. When he recovered the next thing I said sent him laughing on the ground,

"She sent it to me" My face red in embarrassment. He was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oh...My...God...Inu...Yasha...You...Make...Old... Ladies...HORNY!!!" He said between laughs but soon his laughs were cut short by the punch that reached his face.

"Shut up!" I grumbled. Then a knock was heard from the door and one of the maids came in. She had blond hair into a bun and dull hazel eyes that had a weird glint.

"Master Inuyasha, Lord Miroku, dinner is ready" she bowed and left the room.

"That one is smoking hot! But she gives me the creeps..." Miroku said and visibly shivered. I rolled my eyes and exited the room. I went down the huge marble made stairway and walked over to the dining room. I opened the door and was greeted by my mother's warm face.

"Hello Inuyasha" She smiled at him and gave him a warm hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

His mom was a petite woman who was quite a beauty. She had long knee-length midnight black hair, thin eyebrows curved that gave her a feminine look, warm brown eyes, a small nose, rose red lips that were curved into a loving smile. She was wearing a lovely pink kimono with sakura petals as the design. Simple yet elegant. I chuckled, Mom always wanted to dress like the old days.

The door behind him opened and there stood tall and proud was his older half brother, Sesshomaru. He had silver hair that was about knee-length that was currently tied in a low ponytail, his icy amber eyes showed no emotion, and his lips were in a thin line. Overall he could look like an ice statue. He was wearing a business suit that was a pale grey.

"Izayoi-sama" He nodded at her as account for a greeting.

"Good Evening Sesshomaru-sama" She smiled at him but his face remained solid. He went past her and he sat in the wooden chair of the dining table. She sighed and she sat in a seat across from Sesshomaru. My mother was always trying to get Sesshomaru to open up or even smile. He wasn't always like this a few years ago he wasn't cold but he didn't smile much either. One day, Sesshomaru started to go out a lot more until we barely saw him. Then he left for about 2 years and came back like this. He never EVER smiled again. I went to a seat next to my mother and sat down.

The room was made of marble and had creative paintings on the wall, a huge glass chandelier hung from the ceiling which was about 10 feet high. A long mahogany table stood under the chandelier with about 30 chairs on each side of the table. And two big chairs stood at each end of the table.

"Looks like Inutaisho won't be joining us today; he's on a business trip at America." She said and then the a bunch of waiters popped out of the kitchen door in a line lined up beside the table, each holding a silver platter, and the main chef was coming out of the kitchen. He was a big, plump, fat man who was imported from France. He had this huge thick black moustache that was curled at the tips that gave you the feeling to just rip it off.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle, ici, c'est le souper. Serveurs! Plaques et de les ouvrir à! Maintenant, revenons à la cuisine!" (Good Evening M'Lady, Here is the dinner. Waiters! Plates open and down. Now get back to the kitchen!)

The chef spoke in French and the waiters did as they were told so. I stared at them clueless since I didn't know French. I looked at the food placed in front of me. To any normal person this would have been eating at a palace but to me, it's any other day. That's how it goes when you have really rich parents. There was from fish to steak, rice to soup, and pasta to bread and butter. Like ordering everything on the menu.

Miroku entered the room and Izayoi greeted him with a smile. It isn't a surprise when Miroku is over at our house since he practically never leaves. It's as if he lives here, and he even has his own room that he decorated by him using MY money. He sat himself to the seat next to me and then we dug in the food.

"So Inuyasha, the big race is tomorrow, how do you feel?" My dog ears twitched to the voice of my mother.

"Mom, you're starting to sound like the reporters that will attack me tomorrow" I grumbled.

"Well, when you're a famous racer and always seem to be on the cover of playboy magazine, what do you expect? A bag of chips?" Miroku said and chuckled. The rest of dinner was quiet and we all left to our rooms. I said good-bye and went up my room. I entered the room and plopped myself down on the bed. Suddenly I felt really tired at the moment and my eyelids felt heavy.

'_Tomorrow..._' and I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Well that's the first chapter so I hoped you liked it. I'll be sure to update soon.

Read and Review

Sweetz Sugerz Body


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeeeeeello again! I'm back with Chapter Thank you for the reviews; you guys are great.

Inuyasha Takahashi: 24

Miroku Kaazana: 24

Izayoi Takahashi: 41

Sesshomaru Takahashi: 27

Kagome Higurashi: 22 (in the flashback she is 15)

Sango Hirikotsou: 23

Shippo Kitsune: 6

Rin Ofuda: 22

Tekki Tumada: 24 (in the flashback he is 17)

Hiroshi Tumada: 24 (in the flashback he is 16)

Kaede Higurashi: 54 (in the flashback she is)

* * *

Chapter 2

Got some News

In an unknown area of Tokyo…

"That was a great bath!" Rin exclaimed. Her hair was still damp from the hot springs and it was left open, reaching her mid back. She was wearing a simple long green sweater and light blue jeans. She sighed and we continued on our path back to the Midoriko village. It wasn't far from the hot springs, just a 5-minute walk. I sighed and looked down at my feet that had sandals placed through them. I had a plain white t-shirt with an orange vest over it with a dark blue skirt with white leggings under it. My hair felt cool as it touched my neck with slight drips of water dropping from the tips.

I looked back at the path in front of me and I saw the village not too far. There were lush green trees around s and wonderful daisies and daffodils growing here and there. There was a calming scent of maple that relaxes you. Sango and Shippo were already in the village because they had some unfinished work that needed to be done. It was a nice small village that we lived in by the name of Midoriko village, created by the ancient priestess Midoriko back in Feudal times. Later descendent made improvements and became head of the village. Kagome was the direct descendant of Midoriko but her current grandmother, Kaede, runs the village. We entered through the gate which was a nice large door that stretched largely and the continued a tall stone walls as the barrier for the village. There were two well built men and they greeted me with a smile when they saw me.

"Kagome-sama, Rin-sama, Welcome back" One of them said dressed in casual clothes but was loaded with weapons that were hidden in every piece of clothing.

"Thank you Tekki-chan" I smiled at him. To his right was a man with two long swords attached to his waist.

"So did you go to the springs?" He asked.

"Yes Hiroshi-chan it was great! It is so nice at this time of year" Rin exclaimed happily and Hiroshi grinned.

"May I escort you M'lady to your lovely house?" Hiroshi said and I tried to suppress a giggle that was urging to pop up about how corny he was being. Rin giggled and said, "Why yes you may" Trying to go with his formality. He was about to go when Tekki spoke up.

"Hey! You can't leave your post!" He said. Hiroshi's face fell and I told him, "Go on I'll take your post while you're gone!" He grinned and I winked at him. He left with Rin and Tekki grinned at me,

"You know he has a huge thing for Rin"

"I know and I'm just giving him a chance!" I smiled back.

"But she only thinks of him as a friend" he pointed out.

"I know! It's just maybe there's a small chance, even though she doesn't think of Hiroshi that way, he sure does of her"

"Well for one, I think you shouldn't have let him go" He said

"Oh?" I raised a brow at him.

"Yep, maybe right now some crazy attacker might pop up and attack you and you weren't being able to fight." He smirked.

"Do remember that I'm the one who saved your ass when we met" I smirked and he was smiling recalling the memory.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_Tekki's P.O.V_

_I ran faster and faster as I heard the monster's growling erupt from behind me. It was dangoursely close and my heart picked up speed. I panted hard and my lungs were burning. I felt something out of the ground and my foot tripped on it. 'Dammit!' _

_I felt my leg twist and a rush of pain came. I looked at my foot and it was bent in a weird angle. 'This is not good! A twisted leg is NOT what I need when I'm being chased by a blood thirsty demon!' _

_I looked up and saw a creature that seemed to have a body of a centipede but with a human form at the top (_You know the demon from the first episode? Yeah) _my eyes widened in fear as I was sure he was going to devour me. Now where's the whole life flashing through your eyes thing? Isn't it supposed to happen before you die? Guess not. I inwardly chuckled,' how could I be thinking about that right now?' The centipede-human thingy lunged at me and I shut my eyes waiting for the pain to come..._

_It never came._

_I opened my eyes and saw this young girl who was in a fighting stance and the thingy on the ground. The girl was probably no older than 15. She had raven black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, soft chocolate brown eyes that had excitement and adventure dancing in it, a petite nose and rosy red lips. She had a red jacket with black baggy pants and converse shoes. _

_She glared at it and said,"Hey you! Freak-face! Quite pickin' on somthin' that ain't yours!" the centipede-human got back up and glared at the girl. _

"_You! I'll kill you!!" the demon shouted and lunged for the girl. The raven haired girl gracefully dodged it and pulled a swift punch to the demons head. It cried out and shouted, _

"_You have it don't you?!? You have the blood of Midoriko!! For that I will KILL YOU!!!" It kept attacking aimlessly and the girl kept dodging._

"_I'm tired of playing dogs and cats! Let's finish this!" the girl exclaimed and headed over to the to the demon. She leapt up in the air tight above the demon and lifted her leg up high. Then she smacked it down to the demons head and it cried out in pain. _

"_THIS IS NOT OVER!!" The demon sprang away and the girl scoffed at it,_

"_Sure it isn't," she replied sarcastically, "next time I'll kick your butt even harder!" She 'hmphed' and turned to me and her voice was now gentle and soft, "Hey you okay?"_

_I looked at my leg and she followed my glance. She gently took my leg to examine it but she was careful so she wouldn't hurt me in the process._

"_Hmm... looks like its twisted... wait right here I'll be right back!" She went into the forest and a few minutes later she emerged with a first-aid kit and she sat down beside me._

"_This might hurt a bit... so tell me what's your name?" She said softly as she took out some disinfectant. _

"_Tekki... Tekki Tumada..." I murmured. I suddenly felt shy._

"_Tekki eh? Well my names Kagome Higurashi. I live in the city but I'm visiting my grandma at the village... So what are you doing out here all alone?" She took out some cleansing tissues._

"_I was looking for my brother Hiroshi... we got separated..." I mumbled._

"_How'd you get separated?" She asked and took at some bandages._

"_Our country is in war and I was..." I trailed off. It was horrible. She gave me a look of sympathy._

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She helped me get up on my feet. _

"_Your leg is twisted but don't worry you should be able to walk in about 3 week. Now come on, let's go to the village and get some rest. It's pretty late." She started walking and let me put my weight on her. 'Whoa she's pretty strong'_

_We continued on our way which was like half an hour and then I saw these big gates. There were two guards standing at the door._

"_Kagome-sama" One of them nodded._

"_This one is injured. I will take him to see Lady Kaede." They nodded and then the gates opened. There were houses around and small huts. We walked further and we reached this area with small markets and stuff. Not a lot of thing but people seemed to be scattered everywhere. When Kagome passed by everyone seemed to recognize her and they greeted her with welcomes and hellos. Soon we reached a large staircase. She began to walk up and I did my best to walk as well but I only ended up injuring myself. I grunted and Kagome saw this,_

"_Don't try to walk. You're injured! I'm okay! Really! You're not heavy at all" she smiled at me and I smiled back._

_We made it to the top and there was a HUGE shrine. 'You would think they still have these. Even in modern days' _

_The shrine was big and built with wood. We entered through and everything was practically old fashioned Japanese. We walked down countless corridors and halls until e reached this door that had carvings of gold on it. We entered through it and there was an old lady sitting in a chair, reading a book on medical herbs. She her skin was pale and slightly wrinkled. She was wearing a plain white kimono and sandals. She looked in her early forties. She looked up from her book and smiled at Kagome and she motioned us to a mat on the floor. Kagome walked over and she carefully placed me on the mat._

_Kaede spoke up, "Welcome child, Kagome what happened?" Kagome explained how she found him being attacked by demons._

"_I didn't do much, just cleans his leg. I figured you could do the rest with your herbs." Kaede nodded. _

"_Aye child, go fetch me some plumpos herbs and boiling water." Kagome nodded and left the room. _

"_This will only hurt a bit... Do you by any chance have a brother?" 'How did she know?'_

"_Yeah his name is Hiroshi..." Kaede nodded and said, "We found him not too long ago."_

'_WHAT?! THEY FOUND HIM??' I was astonished. He should have been dead. I SAW him die._

"_What?! He is?!" I tried to get up but I was immediately pushed down. _

"_Don't worry child he's fine, he wasn't severely injured but he has a bit of memory loss, in due time they will come back. You can see him later, just rest for now." The door opened and Kagome entered with the supplies. Kaede applied the herbs and wrapped my leg in bandages. _

"_Kaede-sama, Hiroshi-chan woke up and he might need som-"_

"_Brother..." A familiar voice said from the doorway. I looked up and there was a light haired boy who was bandaged up pretty badly_

"_Hiroshi..."_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Hey Tekki!" Kagome said waving her hands in his face. He blinked a few times and then Kagome said,

"You were spacing out on me again." She crossed her arms against her chest. The gates opened again and Hiroshi popped out.

"I think I blew it" Hiroshi said then sighed. Kagome raised a brow at him while Tekki patted his back.

"What did you do?" Tekki asked and I nodded in account for wanting an answer.

"At first it was going great! We were chatting and laughing but then I..." He murmured the rest but I didn't hear it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I accidentally tripped her and she ended up falling into this mud puddle; I freaked out and I ran all the way back here." Tekki and I fell back anime style.

"You didn't even help her up?!" Tekki asked. Hiroshi shook his head and I told him.

"I'm sure she's not mad so don't worry about it 'kay?" He sighed.

"Alright I won't worry about it Kagome-sama...Could you maybe apologise for me?" Hiroshi said meekly. I smacked him over the head.

"Are you nuts? You're supposed to go apologise yourself or you could get a woman really mad. Trust me on this one." I rolled my eyes at him and entered through the gates.

The sun was setting that gave the village a nice glow. Walked down the line of houses until I reached one of the houses which was painted orange. There was a sign on the door that said 'Welcome'. I knocked on the door and I was greeted by Sango.

"Kagome! Hey come on in. Rin is taking a shower after the whole Hiroshi incident." She said and let me in. Shippo was on the floor next to the comfy chestnut couch doodling on a paper. When he saw me he immediately got up and tackled me with a hug. I hugged him back. Already having been used to the gesture. Rin came down the stairs with a robe around her and a towel wrapped around her head. We turned on a show for Shippo so we could distract him while we girls could have some girl talk.

"So what happened after I let you two go?" I asked Rin and she said,

"We were talking and joking. He was trying to make an impression on me again. I like him, but as a friend but I don't know how to tell him it..." She sighed,

"Anyway when we almost reached the house_(By the way the house they are in is Rin's house) _he started walking backwards and he was walking on one foot the scene was funny until his other foot got caught in mine and I fell in the mud whole just outside. Next thing I knew he fled. Leaving me there in the mud" and Sango I laughed but Rin pouted, "It's not funny"

"Well maybe you should give him a chance seeing as he likes you" Sango said.

"I guess but I can't seem to picture myself with him." She replied

"How so? It's easy!" I exclaimed.

"Just like you and the mailman Hojo"

"Touché"

"That guy has it in for you so bad" Rin said and Sango nodded.

"Yeah and for some reason he always buys you medical gifts"

"Which to me sounds really weird" I said rolling my eyes.

"He's coming back tomorrow with the parts for your 'project'" Rin pointed out.

"Yeah that will defiantly bring us some entertainment watching him swoon you off your feet." Sango said and making a motion of fainting. Rin laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

"I admit the guy IS cute but he's so...so..." I tried to think of something about him. The guy was anything a girl would want in him. Any girl would want him. He's drop dead gorgeous, romantic, smart, patient, actually listens to you... and yet, I don't want him. I feel as if it's not right.

"Handsome" Rin said.

"Romantic" Sango said.

"The guy has it in for you badly and all the girls are jealous! Save me an' Rin." Sango said and grabbed some popcorn that was standing untouched on the coffee table until now.

"Tell me about it! Its creepy getting stares from the girls!" I shivered.

"Never mind change of topic...So I hear the Shikon cup race is tomorrow! That should be interesting... but it would have been more interesting if you entered Kagome! You're great at racing and you have the potential to be the best! It's in your blood and we all know it. Don't think I haven't seen you sneak off to get behind the wheel at the abandoned race track!"

"Sango I...I... I just can't! It's too much! And you know the risks of going back... **he's **still there..." I exclaimed. I folded my arms and my eyes narrowed.

"Kagome... you can't let **him **chase you forever..." Rin said sadly.

"You wouldn't understand...can you just drop it?" I said desperately trying to change the subject. _'It's hard enough as it is... he haunts me wherever I go...'_

_

* * *

_

_Where...am...I? I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. Everything around me was darkness._

'_Inuyasha...' _

_Huh who is that? My eyes felt lighter and I opened them but still everything was darkness. I got up and then there was a faint light in the distance. I ran to it but it kept getting farther. All of the sudden there was a hole under me and I was falling with flashing colors surrounding me. _

'_Inuyasha...'_

_I landed softly on the ground and I could see a faint figure in the distance. It was a woman with raven black hair but she was blurry. She called out my name and came running to me. Suddenly out of nowhere a truck was driving up behind her. She didn't notice it and kept smiling calling out my name. I tried to call her, warn her, anything! But nothing would come out. She had her arms open to hug and she kept running to me but every time it seemed that she was getting farther and farther away. I tried to get up but I was paralyzed. I watched helplessly as she got hit by the truck and went flying. Suddenly I was able to move but my surroundings changed. I was in a white room with no doors or windows. I took a step and then,_

'_Clink'_

_I backed up and I saw a heart shaped locket of gold. It had something written on it but for some reason I couldn't read it. I picked it up and examined it closer. I fumbled with it and it opened up. There was a photo of me hugging a woman but she was blurry. On the side it said,_

'_Love you forever Inuyasha'_

_Love Ka-_

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat. I tried to remember the dream that occurred just a few minutes ago but it was becoming fuzzy.

'Who was that?...'

Suddenly freezing ice water toppled all over me and the sound of laughter can be heard. I looked up to see Miroku laughing his head off. I growled and tackled him to the ground, seizing his laughter. I gave him a couple of good one-two punches, a few kicks and a nice whack to the head which would result in shutting him up for a while.

"Urgh...Inuyasha it's a harmless prank! You're not supposed to beat the shit out of me for it!" He said rubbing his bruised head to soothe the pain.

"Keh serves you right!" I made 'hmph' sound and folded my arms.

"Whatever, Sesshomaru needs to see you in his office to discuss stuff." Miroku shrugged.

"Why the hell?" I asked him. Whenever I see Sesshomaru there's always trouble.

"I dunno he said that he wanted to see you to discuss the race this afternoon" The race! I forgot all about it. I was just about to get up when Miroku stopped me.

"First, you might wanna get cleaned up, buddy" He pointed to the shower and to my attire. My Family Guy (I loooooove that show!!) boxers that were dripping wet from Miroku's assault just a few minutes ago. Water droplets were leaking from my chest and my hair clung to my skin. I felt a wind pass by and I shivered.

"Yeah whatever" I entered the bathroom and stripped of my clothes. From outside, the sound of the door close reached my dog ears; signalling that Miroku left.

The hot water touched me as it starting pouring down me like a rainfall. I washed up and got out of the shower. The droplets of water running down me as I reached for the towel. I wrapped myself up and got dressed. A green t-shirt with 'I got Money' on it, black baggy pants and 1,000$ sneakers. I headed off to my older brother, Sesshomaru's room with displeasure.

I and he never got along. He despised the fact that I was a half-breed. I think it's mostly because the history between my mom, dad, and him. For some reason it all goes directed to me. I never found out what happened and I don't care. All I know is that guy's a bastard. I reached his room which was twice the size of mines.

It was a room which was kind of plain. It had pale white walls and a tan carpet that went across the whole room. He had a king-sized bed but it was untouched. Figures, he barely sleeps at all. Being demon and all, you wouldn't really need it that much. He had a large tan desk in the middle which he was currently working in. He had a very expensive leather chair that he was currently sitting; there was a bathroom far out across the room and a case folder right next to it. Another large square table which was made of glass was a few inches from the case folder and had probably, a thousand papers and files stacked neatly over each other. There was a nice deep blue couch with a wooden coffee table and a large TV in front of it.

I looked at him as he averted his amber eyes from his paper work to me. He still had that cold face of always and his eyes remained icy as ever.

"Inuyasha" He addressed my name. Is that all he wanted to do?

"What the hell do you want?" I asked irritatingly.

"There is some news for your upcoming race" He motioned to the TV. "Channel 198"

I walked over to the TV and picked b the small silver rectangular object which had button on the with signals. I pressed the button at the top that said 'POWER'. The TV came to life and I started screening through the channels '194, a man chopping up a pig, 195, soap opera, 196 NAKED BITCH FIGHT! HELL YA!'

"Inuyasha proceed with the channels. Do not stop just to watch some offensive show about women" he replied stoically.

"Offensive? This is creativity!" I mumbled. I continued with the next to channels and I reached channel 198. There was a reporter on the screen who was closing a report about a new monkey-parrot species. She was pale white with thick blonde hair and coal black eyes.

"This is Sakino Uzu'uki on the report of the new line of monkey-parrot breeding. Now for the ultimate race that everyone has waited in line for tickets in months, weeks, days! Now I give you Remiyu Chifumi who has a report on a tragic disaster."

The screen switched and there was a chubby woman with swollen cheeks. She had lime green eyes and her hair was a dark brown that was pulled into a bun. She was standing in front of the stadium that I was supposed to race in but for some reason the walls that surrounded the stadium were really busted up. A lot had huge cracks and some were completely gone. Smoke was coming from inside the stadium and cries can be heard from inside.

"This is Remiyu Chifumi here and I am in front of the National Racing Stadium which was supposed to be hosted for the Shikon Championship League. Just a few hours ago a sudden explosion occurred in the stadium, sending the whole thing crashing in debris. Many were injured and some have been caught in death while in the stadium as this occurred. Nobody knows who caused the stadium to blow up and investigators are on the case right now. For the racers who are watching this: The Race will be postponed until next week in Tokyo. You will all get a letter as soon as possible. Further details will be announced later. This is Remiyu Chifumi with the story on the Shikon Race Blow-Up" The screen changed into this dude talking about fishing.

I turned off the screen and it went black. I couldn't believe it! The race I have been training for days, months, years! It was gone! Sure the race was still in but I can't believe it. Who the heck would blow up the stadium?! Maybe they were against racing. Or they have serious issues. Maybe they're from rehab.

'_nothing' to get worked up over.'_

"So as you see, we will head to Tokyo tomorrow morning." His brother's voice said.

"Yeah yeah whatever," I got up and left the room,

'_As long as the race goes on, I'm in!'_

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere I know but you don't_

"That worked perfectly master" and eerie voice said behind.

"Yes it did. It's a pity we had to sacrifice a few lives" an evil smirk came upon the speakers face.

"Soon I will have my way..."

* * *

That was chapter 2! Tell me if it's good or not. Thanks again for the reviews I already got. I've been reading the story to my cousin so far and he loves it so I just wanna know your opinion too.

Read an' Review

Sweetz Sugerz Body


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back again with chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was backed up by tests and stuff. I've been reading the story to my little cousin and he looooves it so 'm continuing it for him. But I don't read him the mature parts since he's a kid. Now CHAPTER 3! Just to say, there's a lot of bad and violent language in my story. So if you have a problem with that then don't read it.

People in this Chapter

Inuyasha Takahashi: 24

Miroku Kaazana: 24

Izayoi Takahashi: 41

Sesshomaru Takahashi: 27

Kagome Higurashi: 22

Sango Hirikotsou: 23

Shippo Kitsune: 6

Rin Ofuda: 22

Tekki Tumada: 24

Hiroshi Tumada: 24

Kaede Higurashi: 54

Yumi Tutimdasho: 21 (I mentioned her age now 'cause she's gonna appear a few times in this chapter)

Kouga Ookami: 24

Ayame Wolfe: 23

* * *

Chapter 3

_With Inuyasha..._

The sound off curtains being opened and letting the golden heavenly sunshine seep into the room; giving it a nice glow could be heard

"Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned as the light hit his face. He squinted his eyes as he tried to shield out the rays that disturbed his slumber.

"RISE AN' SHINE SLEEPING BEUUUUUTTTYYY!! IT'S TIME TO HEAD OT TO TOOOOOOOKKKKYOOOO!!!" A slurred male voice shouted. Inuyasha grunted and sat up. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked at the dark haired man in front of him.

"Miroku..." He yawned, "what...did I tell you about drinkin' in the mornin'?" I lazily looked at him. He giggled in a weird way and said,

"You told me to not too" he giggled some more, "But whoooooopsieeeees!!! I didn't listen!" He started walking around the room in a staggering motion. Inuyasha sweatdopped and looked at him oddly. He took a glance at the clock and quickly got angry.

"YOU WOKE ME UP IN FUCKING 5 IN THE MORNING!!!" He shouted angrily.

"W-w-whelps! I-I need t-to tell you s-s-something Inuyasha!" He slurred and started hiccupping. Inuyasha just grunted and Miroku continued,

"I-I had a-a-a freak on with this ch-chick" Miroku started wavering around, "And I-I think I got rabies...or herpeeeees... oh crap! I-I-I think I got gingivitis! From French k-kissing!" He paused for a minute and wore a face as if he was thinking deeply.

"OH BUDHA I GOT STD'S FROM KINKO-HO!!! HELP!!" He tumbled around in circles that collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha just stared at him for 30 seconds. Miroku started snoring loudly and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

'_You, are gonna get a very nasty hangover when you get up' _Inuyasha shrugged and pressed the buzzer next to his bed to send in a maid or butler. A knock came from the door and that same maid from yester day came. Yami or somthin'...

"Good morning, Master Inuyasha, what can I be of assistance?" She bowed politely and stared at Inuyasha in an odd way. There was a glint there in her eyes. But Inuyasha didn't notice. She smiled at him and waited for his commands.

"Get this drunk mother fucker out of my fuckin' room" Inuyasha said roughly, now feeling tired and angry at Miroku for disturbing his sleep. "And close the curtains Yami" He ordered.

A flash of disappointment passed her eyes as she called the butlers to carry Miroku to his bedroom. She softly said her name. But even with Inuyasha's demonic hearing, he barely caught it. Two butlers came in the room and lifted Miroku up by his arms and legs. They softly grunted as the exited the room. But before they left, Inuyasha heard one of the butlers say, "When did this drunk bastard get so heavy?! Must be gaining weight..."

Inuyasha chuckled and then the room got dark with the rushing sound of the curtains being closed. He just fell back and was already fast asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. Yumi stood there for a few minutes looking at him longingly. She sighed and went out the door slowly and the small _click _echoed in the room.

* * *

"MAMA! MAMA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUP!!!" A pair of small clawed hands shook the young mature women. She groaned and cuddled up to the warmth of the bed, trying to keep whatever heat was left so she could sleep. The young fox-boy pulled on the blankets roughly, but the woman held on it tighter. He pulled harder but this time she let go and Shippo was sent to the ground with the green cotton blanket to fall with him. The woman groaned and she shivered at the sudden loss of heat. Her little puppy print robe was exposed with a black cut t-shirt that exposed only a quarter of her belly, with some Zzz's signs all over it , and some baggy blue PJ pants. She groggily rose up and sat lazily on the bed. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to get her surroundings in focus.

I muffled groan was heard from under and Shippo popped out from the blankets.

"Finally Mama! You're awake! You have to come see this come on!" He tugged on Kagome's white puppy dog sleeves and she groggily followed him, still tired and not aware of what's going on. He led her to one of the rooms that would seem like a play room. It had lots of electronics even though the village was pretty old-fashioned. He went over to the couch where Sango, Rin, and Tekki were already sitting at watching the news.

"I got her! She's here!" Shippo said and all heads turned to the two. Kagome was now finally fully awake and noticed that she was still in her PJ's. She glanced at Shippo and said, "You couldn't have waited until I fully dressed?"

He shrugged. "No time for that now! Come an' look at this" Sango said signalling to the empty space beside her. Kagome sat next to Sango and Tekki, with Shippo on her lap. The channel had a lady in it talking about a new breed of parrot-monkeys. All of the sudden the channel showed a parrot screwing a monkey and Kagome quickly covered Shippo's innocent eyes, all 3 women glared at Tekki who was holding the remote.

Tekki chuckled nervously and then the channel changed to a reporter who was talking about the famous Shikon race. There was a creepy looking woman with thick blonde hair and coal black eyes.

"This is Sakino Uzu'uki on the report of the new line of monkey-parrot breeding. Now for the ultimate race that everyone has waited in line for tickets in months, weeks, days! Now I give you Remiyu Chifumi who has a report on a tragic disaster."

The screen switched and there was a chubby woman with swollen cheeks. She had lime green eyes and her hair was a dark brown that was pulled into a bun. She was standing in front of the stadium that I was supposed to race in but for some reason the walls that surrounded the stadium were really busted up. A lot had huge cracks and some were completely gone. Smoke was coming from inside the stadium and cries can be heard from inside.

"This is Remiyu Chifumi here and I am in front of the National Racing Stadium which was supposed to be hosted for the Shikon Championship League. Just a few hours ago a sudden explosion occurred in the stadium, sending the whole thing crashing in debris. Many were injured and some have been caught in death while in the stadium as this occurred. Nobody knows who caused the stadium to blow up and investigators are on the case right now. For the racers who are watching this: The Race will be postponed until next week in Tokyo. You will all get a letter as soon as possible. Further details will be announced later. This is Remiyu Chifumi with the story on the Shikon Race Blow-Up" The screen changed into this dude talking about fishing.

A man, two ladies, and a kitsune, waited for the raven haired beauty's response.

"Whoa..." Was her only response. She was too shocked to say anything. The dome was unexpectedly blowed up, she had nothing to say. The championship that she entered 7 years and won was trying to be stopped by someone. All of the sudden a name popped in her head and she growled. Everyone was alerted by the growl and she only had to say one word for everyone to become serious,

"Naraku"

"...." A silence seeped into the room each with their own thoughts.

"We can't really be sure it's him I mean that was 2 years ago..." Rin said cautiously.

"She's right, but for now we should be on our toes" Tekki said

"Hey cheer up! The Sakura Petal festival is in 2 weeks!" Sango said brightly, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Ohh... that would be so exciting! With all the games, booths..." Rin trailed off. But Kagome was in deep thought.

'_Naraku you bastard... what are you planning...if it really is you...'_everyone noticed that Kagome wasn't answering. They looked over to her; her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed in deep thought. Shippo, being naive hopped on her lap and said,

"Mama! Can you make us some of your cooking? You make the BEST!" He said giddily. Kagome snapped out of her thought and smiled sweetly at him,

"Sure! Just let me get changed first ok?" He nodded and they left the room

"Poor Kagome... she's still upset over it..." Rin said sadly.

"Who wouldn't? After what that bastard has done to her..." Tekki growled.

"I just wish we could help her with the pain she's suffering... She might be ok on the outside...but she's defiantly paining on the inside..." Sango said quietly, still upset about the events.

"Well, what do we do now?" Rin asked.

"All we can do now is help her, in due time someone will heal her wounded heart..." Sango said.

* * *

Inuyasha got out of the shower, his silver hair dripping with droplets of water, falling to the ground with small dripping sounds making the only sound in the bathroom. He shuffled to get the towel that was on the hanger beside him. He exited the bathroom and steam made its way out of the bathroom and into the room. He sighed and quickly blow dried his hair & pulled it into a low ponytail, wore some loose fitting black jeans with a deep red shirt that had white splattered on it as if it were blood and a leather jacket. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to find Sesshomaru waiting downstairs with a cup of coffee and Miroku who was snacking on a chocolate chip cupcake. His eyes met his brother who just walked out the door and stood in front of a silver mustang 2007.

"What?! Why aren't we taking a limo?!" Inuyasha yelled confusingly.

"Because we don't want to attract the attention of the media when we get there" Sesshomaru's stoic voice said. Inuyasha growled. Who does he think he is?! He is a famous racer! He should be riding in limos and be surrounded by babes! Sweet, smokin' babes!

All of the sudden a long limo passed by them but halted to a stop. One of the doors opened and out came a wolf demon. He had long black hair that was in a high ponytail, ocean blue eyes, a tanned face, & a muscular build. He had a black shirt on with a brown jacket and blue pants. He smirked devilishly when his blue eyes met Inuyasha's amber ones. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Hey dog shit!" He looked at the car and looked back at Inuyasha,

"You're riding this shit? I understand, you're practising your loss when I beat YOU at the race next week!" Inuyasha growled louder,

"You mean when **I** win ya wimp-wolf!"

"In your dreams! You could never beat a full-blooded demon like me! You're just a hanyou!"

"I can't wait to see your **FACE** when **I WIN **Kouga!"

"Shitty Dog!"

"Crappy Wolf"

"Lowly half-breed!"

"SON OF A BITCH" Inuyasha lunged for Kouga and the two started a strangling fight. Then a red haired wolf demon female came out of the limo. She gasped when she saw her client Kouga on the floor, engaged in a fight with the famous Takahashi. She was Ayame Wolfe, known as Kouga's manager. Sesshomaru simply pulled the two away and said,

"We have a race to get to; you can settle your rivalry there. Until then, keep calm."

Inuyasha growled while Kouga brushed himself off. He got in the car with his manager and they drove off.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Inuyasha angrily yelled.

"If I didn't then you might have been sued and forfeited from the race for starting a struggle with another contestant"

'_Smart-ass thinks he knows it all. I could beat Kouga any day! With my hands tied to my back and a hooker clinging to my ass!' _Inuyasha thought.

"So who is driving?" Miroku popped out of nowhere and said.

"I'M driving" Inuyasha replied cockily.

"It would be rather foolish to let a measly half-breed like you drive" Sesshomaru said while looking off to the side.

"Why yo-"

"How about I drive? You guys never let me drive before!" Miroku piped in union.

"Miroku, if you don't mind, I want to LIVE. " Inuyasha scoffed.

"Fine then. **YOU** drive!" Miroku yelled

"FINE, **I** WILL!"

"YEAH 'CAUSE I DECIDED TO LET YOU!"

"CORRECTAMANDO! _(I got that from Madagascar 2, I love that Movie!)_ I DECIDED TO"

"WELL I ROCK AT DRIVING"

"REMIND ME WHOS THE RACER HERE? **ME**!"

"YEAH! WEL-"The sound of screeching tires was heard and the two arguing men found that the car was missing and so was Sesshomaru.

"SHESHOOOOMAAAARUUU! WAAIIT FOR UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS!" The cried running after the car as it drove away.

* * *

"Man, Kagome, NOBODY can make better cooking then you." Hiroshi said patting his full belly.

"Aw, thanks Hiroshi, but you don't mean that." Kagome smiled at him while washing the dishes, she and him were put on kitchen duty for the morning. Before Hiroshi could protest, Shippo popped out and made a statement,

"But it's true Mama! You make the best!" He said cuddling up to her. He loved his Mama so much. She had a calming presence wherever she went. She felt so warm to be around with. She hugged him close.

"Thanks Shippo!""

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Hiroshi spread his arms wide.

"No" She smirked and cuddled Shippo, "I'm too busy hugging Shippo!"

"Hey! I want a hug too!" Hiroshi pouted. Kagome smirked slyly at him,

"No, you wanna hug Rin" Hiroshi blushed a deep red.

"I-I do n-n-not!" He stuttered.

"Yeah, and I'm married to Santa Clause." She replied sarcastically.

"You are?" Hiroshi said gasping in shock, acting like the statement was true.

"Yeah and we got triplets back home"

"Mama you didn't tell me you married Santa Clause! That means he's my Papa! Yeah!" He hopped out of her arms and did a victory dance,

"I get free presents...every day! I get free presents! I get free presents!" He chanted. Hiroshi gave Kagome a pouting look,

"Can you be my Mama too?" Kagome laughed and picked up Shippo. He grinned and said,

"Mama I wanna go see Papa!"

"Sorry baby, but Papa is really busy so I don't get to see him much" Kagome replied and Shippo pouted. Hiroshi was chuckling while taking another plate with left over sauce and mashed potatoes on it. He took the sponge and was about to open the cleaning material called Mr. Muscle but Kagome saw his actions and quickly stopped him,

"Don't do that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"'Because poor ity bity Shippo's nose will inhale the big bad toxic smell and it will hurt his little nose" She cooed to Shippo, who playfully glared at her,

"Maaaaaamaaaaaaaa! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Oh I remember when I first found you, oh you were so cute!" Kagome squealed recalling the memory.

_(Flashback)_

_A young woman was taking a stroll through the forest with colourful leaves surrounding her. Her raven black hair was let loose as it blew in the crisp, cool autumn air. Her soft chocolate brown eyes took in the lovely scenery that appeared as she walked. Her rosy lips curved into a serene smile as the calm surroundings enhanced her. Her white plain t-shirt was surrounded by her red sweater that kept her warm from the chills, her black sweatpants and sneakers went well with her upper clothing. _

_She let out a sigh which came out as a puffy faint cloud. She continued to walk as her feet (_**Duh she's wearing shoes!) **_came intact with the ground, resulting in scrunching sounds of the leaves beneath her. The surroundings around her were calm. She looked up at the clear blue sky without a single cloud hovering in it. _

_Her pace suddenly stopped when she heard a whimper. She looked around but all she could see is trees surrounding her and the faint sound of chirping birds. The whimper came again only it was slightly louder. The young woman turned to the direction of the sound and found herself staring at a tree. It had a hole in it that was pretty small, only a child could be able to fit in there. At that thought, the woman rushed to the tree and peered into the small hole. A small tuft of fur was curled into a ball. It was trembling in what seemed in fear. I poked the little fur ball and it yelped in fear. It opened up a bit and I could see one of its gorgeous emerald green eyes taking a peek at me. It squealed and hid itself again. I tried to think of a way to calm it down. _

"_Hey there, I'm not gonna hurt you, why don't you come out and I can help you" The woman said softly to the fur ball, trying to soothe it. _

"_I-is the d-demon gone? It w-w-will come a-attack if it's not g-gone" Said a shaky little voice. _

"_Demon? There are no demons around in this forest" The woman asked puzzled. __**'This is a sacred forest, only the pure hearted can enter...' (It means only the ones with good hearts) **_

"_Are you sure you saw a demon?" She asked the little thing._

"_Y-yeah. It attacked m-me." _

"_Well, there are no more demons around; you don't have to worry about them. I'll protect you." She held out her arms and the little Fur ball uncurled itself to show a little fox demon. He had deep orange hair that was ruffled with some dirt on it, his emerald eyes clearly showed fear and anxiety, dry lines were on his cream colored face that shown that he was crying, a bruise on his left cheek was shown and it seemed that someone punched him, his other cheek had a cut on I, and his clothes were ripped and tattered. _

_He looked at her arms that were extended out to him and then back at her. He examined her as if trying to see if she was good or bad. He slowly came into her arms but then he flung into her sobbing. She did her best to comfort the small child. She ran her fingers through his orange-reddish hair, whispering soothing words to calm him. She began her journey back to the village while holding the sniffling child. He eventually calmed down and spoke up, _

"_Thank you lady..." He said quietly._

"_It's alright 'cause everything's gonna be okay now...So what's your name little guy?"_

"_...Shippo" He said hesitantly. _

"_Well, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Shippo." _

"_What's going to happen now?...I don't gots a Mama or Papa anymore..." He said sadly. Kagome looked at the child in sadness. She got a determined look on her face as she looked at him and smiled, _

"_...I guess that means you're gonna be with my Shippo" _

_Shippo stared at her in awe, "Really?" _

_Kagome nodded and Shippo smiled. He cuddled into the woman that was holding him. He felt safe with her. She was warm just like him Mama. He liked the idea of being with Kagome..._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yeps, I didn't have a Mama then, but now I do!" He hugged her tighter and Kagome hugged him back. Hiroshi was cleansing the dishes while thinking of Rin. He really liked her, but she didn't show any interest in him. Maybe he should just give up...

"YOU CAN'T!" Kagome yelled in his ear, startling him and causing him to fall back. He stared wide-eyed up at her and she glared at him,

"You can't give up just like that!"

"How did you know was gonna give up anyway?!" He asked confused. Was she psychic or something?!

" You were thinking out loud again." Kagome said flatly as she finished up her pile of dishes.

"Yeah...well... I don't know Kagome... If she doesn't like me that way then I don't wanna make her feel cornered or anythin'..." Kagome brightened at the idea that popped in her head.

"Ask her out to the Sakura Petal Festival!" She blurted out.

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"...'cause...'cause... umm..."

"See?! You can't even think of an excuse!"

"I'll think about it 'kay? In the mean time you should get yourself a date."

"Me? Nah. I'm going with little Shippo here..." Her voice trailed off. But he wasn't there anymore. She panicked and started looking for him when she heard him squeal from outside and some girlish giggles. She sighed in relief. The girls in the village are always trying to get him to play with them 'cause he's just so darn cute. She bid farewell to the dark haired man whom she considered as a brother.

She walked over to the training grounds. It was a large field with different training equipment lined in a shed. The area was separated into spaces for each type of fighting. Swordsman, archery, combat, spiritual powers, you name it. I walked over to the archery section. There was a basket of bows and quivers to be used. Target boards were lined up 5 meters away from each other. I took the bow and quiver and walked a good distance away from the board I tightened my grip as I nimbly pulled it back. I straightened my position and kept my back straight.

_Remember your lessons...Remember your lessons..._

She shot the arrow and it hit dead on. She sighed and continued to shoot more arrows. Her mother has taught her to shoot an arrow. But now she is gone. 'Heh...Gone because of you...' she bitterly thought to herself...

(Flashback)

"_Mama! Mama! I got it see?" A little girl said. She had her raven hair in a pony tail and she was holding the quiver out to a woman. The woman was beautiful. Her brown hair was short was it was nice and wavy. Her blue eyes shone with happiness and her lips were curved into an ice-warming smile. She was wearing a training outfit that usually was miko attire. _

_She nodded and took the quiver from the little girl's hands. _

"_Now remember, Kagome, you are a miko. And to be a miko, you have to be strong. Not only physically but you have to be strong by heart. Your spiritual powers are connected to you Kagome and you must learn to use it properly. Everything that belongs to you is connected by your heart. That is why you must listen to it "_

"_But Mama, I can't talk to my heart! Hearts don't speak Mama!"_

"_Oh darling, but they do. Listen closely and you will find the key to your answers."_

"_But what about my mind, Mama? Shouldn't I listen to it too?"_

"_The mind is a completely different thing sweetie, you're mind needs always needs logic, living proof. It tells you what it thinks it's right."_

"_Then...how do I know when to listen to my hear mama?" _

"_You will know baby," She smiled at her still young daughter, "You will know..."_

_(End of flashback) _

Oh, how she wish she knew. She doesn't know anymore. She made a mistake of listening to her heart once and now she sealed it off. Never again since the indecent has she listened to it. The scars on her heart are still open. But she kept herself strong. She kept herself strong for her adoptive son, her almost-sisters, her goofy brothers, her faithful grandmother, her deceased loving mother.

She looked back at the days when her she would race in a speedy race car. The wind rushing through her raven locks, adrenaline coursing through her viens as she sped around, and the thrill of all of it together. She missed those days. But she couldn't go back. Not anymore. All that is left is the memories that lied with her.

And with her dead father,

"That bastard! Thinks he's the almighty! When I get my freedom I'l-"

"Calm sister, now is not the time...He who has taken us is who owns usss..."

"I promise you this sister, I will free you from that bastard!" The woman told the younger child beside her.

"I will free us..." She glared at the wall that stood in front of her, "...from _Naraku_**.**.."

* * *

I now the ending sucks for this chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I'm having a bit of difficulties with some things so that's it for chapter 3. Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while, I'll try to soon.

Love,

Sweetz Sugerz Body

* * *


End file.
